


I Like A Man Who Knows The Things That Men Weren't Meant To Know

by Nevcolleil



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is tired of waiting for the things that he wants to just come to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like A Man Who Knows The Things That Men Weren't Meant To Know

It starts just after Christmas. He doesn't notice it at first because he's sort of got his own shit going on. It's like the faculty spent their entire holiday planning ways to turn their students brains in to mush by February... and when Sam's not studying he's avoiding Brittany, and kind of freaking out about the fact that _they were married_ for a minute.

It wasn't for real - thank god - and it's over now, whatever it was, but still. Married. At seventeen. Sam needs some time to think about _what the hell he was thinking_...

And meanwhile there's this thing that Sam doesn't notice until he really just can't _not_.

"Dude... what the hell is all this?"

Blaine just blinks, innocently at him, which angers Sam and shocks him simultaneously. Blaine never makes Sam angry. Blaine is the easiest person to be around that Sam's ever met. Blaine never makes Sam feel stupid or uncomfortable or bored... Even the stuff Blaine talks about that Sam didn't already think was awesome before, sounds awesome while Blaine's talking about it. 

Now Blaine's shaking that up, and Sam's as angry about that as he is about Blaine acting like Sam's too stupid to see what's going on. 

Sam's been a little show to catch on... yeah. But he gets it now.

"All this what?" Blaine asks.

" _Blaine_... the- the touching, and the standing close to me and-"

Blaine just stares. Sam can feel himself turning seven shades of red. It's incredibly unfair that the reason it took Sam time to notice what was going on is exactly the same reason that Sam's having trouble explaining what he's noticed now. 

Sam's never had a problem with Blaine touching him before. Hell, Sam's pretty sure _he started it_. He had to ask Blaine for hugs back when their friendship started. He'd slap Blaine on the back or put an arm around Blaine's shoulders while Blaine just looked up at him shyly from underneath those long eyelashes. Initially, it was just to get Blaine to loosen up around him - to stop acting like he thought Sam might punch him if their arms accidentally brushed in the halls or something. It was also Sam being Sam - he's comfortable with touch. In his family it's a valid form of communicating. 

But the _way_ that Blaine touches Sam now is... different. It's difficult to explain, but Sam knows he's not making it up. When he and Blaine bump into one another in the rush between classes, now, Blaine leans into the contact. When their hands brush when they're reaching for the same instrument, or comic book, or game controller, Blaine waits for Sam to pull back. The brushes happen more often, too, like Blaine's _trying_ to make Sam think about how his hands feel, strong but gentle, rougher than Sam expected, which is silly because Sam knows that Blaine does stuff like box and lift weights and work on his own car when it needs a belt replaced or something.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine says, but he's looking a little pink in the face too.

"Whatever." Sam brushes away the denial. He _knows_ he's not making it up... When Blaine stands next to Sam, maybe no closer than usual, but for longer periods at a time, Sam can _feel_ him standing there. He can often sense Blaine looking at him, and instead of looking away when Sam turns his head, like Blaine used to, Blaine just looks back. Once, standing in front of Sam's locker, Blaine leaned in like he was _smelling_ Sam, and when Sam tried to laugh it off, Blaine looked him square in the face and smiled. It was a strange, slow smile that did something funny to Sam's stomach. "I was just admiring your cologne. It smells really good on you."

Sam laughed, said thanks, and high-tailed it to class.

"There's the stuff you've been saying too," Sam says now. 

"Have I said something to offend you?"

"No, but- I mean-" Pink-faced or not, Blaine's not avoiding Sam's eyes or looking away or even stepping back... As they've been talking, Blaine's drifted further and further into Sam's personal space. He does that _all the time_ now. And, for some reason, instead of calling him on that, Sam sees the stubborn little tilt of Blaine's chin - like he has to _force_ himself not to back off - and his mind goes blank for a second. 

He shakes his head. It's not his fault that Blaine is too freaking cute when he looks stubborn.

"Yesterday you told me that I've got a fantastic ass," comes out of Sam's mouth.

The pink's starting to spread down Blaine's neck now, but after a beat Blaine just says, "You do."

The stomach thing is happening again. And it's apparently a day for Sam to figure shit out, because he suddenly understands why the feeling seems familiar as well as he understands that Blaine's been - slowly but surely - making a move on him.

"You asked if those jeans made you look like you've got no hips," Blaine is saying, not that Sam is paying much attention over the rush of blood in his own ears, "and I told you the truth. You have a fabulous ass and those jeans make that obvious."

They're standing in Blaine's kitchen. They start here just about every other day, grabbing a bunch of shit to snack on before heading up to Blaine's room to hang out or out somewhere to do something together. The tub of ice cream that Blaine had been eating out of just before this conversation started still sits on the island to Blaine's left, Blaine's spoon sticking out of it. Blaine had scooped out a spoonful of creamy, delicious ice cream (in Sam's favorite flavor) and _licked_ it off the spoon with this twisty thing he'd done with his tongue. Then he'd looked at Sam with the spoon still close to his mouth, his lips wet, and asked if Sam, "Want some?"

Then Sam started talking.

Blaine's kitchen counter is at Sam's back, and at this point, Blaine's standing too close for Sam to walk away without them touching in some way or another. He's not sure why he thinks it suddenly but he does.

"You didn't used to say shit like that to me, man," Sam says.

Something flickers in Blaine's eyes - the first hint of something less than total self-assuredness that Sam's seen in weeks - but Blaine just tips his chin up further and says, "Maybe I'm tired of playing it safe all the time. Maybe I'm tired of worrying about what it'll do to our friendship if I don't. And I do, Sam... I worry about that. You're friendship- Our friendship means _everything_ to me."

Blaine certainly looks, and sounds, assured of that.

Sam melts a little, the way he always does when Blaine says how much he cares about Sam. Sam never knew that having a best friend - a _real_ best friend, with tears and 'I love you's and everything - could feel so good.

"It means a lot to me, too-" Sam starts to say, but Blaine interrupts him.

He interrupts by stepping even closer. Sam can actually feel the heat of Blaine's body. Blaine even puts his hands to either side of Sam and leans on the counter that would make it impossible for Sam to escape this moment if he could put enough brain cells together to think about escaping.

"I don't think I could stand to lose you," Blaine says, like Sam hasn't spoken at all, and it's such a heartbreaking, heartbreakingly honest thing to say to somebody... that Sam thinks he'd get choked up if Blaine looked as sad as he does determined. "But I- I want more too, Sam..." Blaine says, like he's confessing his deepest, darkest secret, and Sam's heart pounds harder than ever, because Blaine _is_ \- he's doing exactly that. "And I- I'm never going to get anything that I want if I keep just waiting for _it_ to come to _me_... So I figured, the least that I can do is make sure that you know how I feel. What I want. Because what I want... is you."

It's like something out of a movie. Sam thinks that, if this were a movie, he'd say something just as revealing and powerful as Blaine has. Maybe he'd even kiss Blaine, or shove him away, or gently ease him out of Sam's personal space and explain gently how friendship is all that he'd ever planned on feeling for Blaine. He'd list the many reasons why more would just be ridiculous (Sam's sure that movie!Sam would think of something.)

But this isn't a movie, so Sam just stares under Blaine's long eyelashes, into his deep brown eyes, and he says, "I'm straight," like that's supposed to say everything.

Maybe if Sam's knees weren't weak right now... if his stomach wasn't _feeling feeling feeling_... it would.

Maybe Blaine can see Sam's knees, see Sam's stomach, without even looking, because he doesn't look disappointed or embarrassed like maybe movie!Blaine would after movie!Sam let him down gently. 

Blaine smiles, that slow smile again, which is even more strange and strangely effective here in Blaine's kitchen, while he and Sam are alone together, than it had been the first time Sam saw it.

"For now," Blaine says. 

And then he steps back and the smile is gone like it never happened, replaced by an ordinary, every-day Blaine smile (which Sam is just now realizing must not be so ordinary, because his knees _still_ feel woozy.) 

"So... You still wanna hang out today or-" Blaine _acts_ like nothing happened, but Sam can hear the hope in Blaine's voice, and the worry that Blaine mentioned earlier.

"Uh... yeah. Yeah, of course." 

They're both extremely quiet as they go about straightening up Blaine's kitchen and collecting the snacks that they set aside to carry up to Blaine's room. At least until-

"Hey, wait up, I'm taking that too..." Sam says when he grabs the open, now somewhat melty, tub of ice cream out of Blaine's hands before Blaine can put it away.

Blaine looks at Sam sharply, and it's not like Sam doesn't switch out the spoon that Blaine had licked off of... But he still smiles an awful lot, while Sam eats his ice cream, and Sam can't help but feeling like he's just waved some kind of red flag.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a pic lokifirefox posted on Tumblr. A Blaine that aggressively pursues Sam, Loki mentioned. My Muse was all for it, although I'm not sure I was able to make Blaine as aggressive as I'd like to see...


End file.
